Sairaorg Bael
Sairaorg Bael is the next heir of the Bael Family and a cousin of Rias Gremory. He is known as "The Great King", and is the strongest young Devil. Sairaorg's peerage consist of Devils that are scorned by other Devils. Appearance Sairaorg is a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes. He is very tall and has a muscular body due to the extreme training he has done. Personality Sairaorg has a noble personality and respects his opponents. He also likes to fight strong people, especially Issei. He is usually shown as kind-hearted and has a straightforward personality. History Sairaorg did not inherit the Baels' trademark Power of Destruction that Rias and her brother inherited from their mother that came from the Bael Clan. Because of this, his younger brother was the next heir of the Bael Clan. His mother told him to become strong in different ways. Sairaorg trained his body to its limits to become powerful and due to this, he defeatead his younger brother, which made him the next heir of the Bael Clan. After his defeated, he plans on assassinating his older brother. Sairaorg desires to become Satan to prove himself. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Sairoarg appears in Volume 5 as one of the Six young Devils chosen for the Young Devils Gathering and stopped Seekvaira Agares and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas who are arguing knocking both of them out. He later faces Zefordoll in a Rating Game which he won dominately. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 9, he has a sparring match with Issei while his hands and legs are on a heavy seal. In Volume 10, Sairaorg faces Rias in their Rating Game in which he eliminated Yuto Kiba, Xenovia and Rossweisse in the games facing Issei in the final round using his Longinus' Balance Breaker but he ultimately lost to Issei who achieved his Cardinal Crimson Queen in their battle. In Volume 12, Sairoarg goes to the Gremory territory to check on Rias and is the one responsible for helping her regain her composure after Issei "death". He later fought against Heracles and easily defeated the man. Powers & Abilities Although Sairaorg did not inherit Bael's Power of Destruction, he has used another methods to become strong. Due to the extreme training of his body, he gained a powerful body and enormous amounts of toki. He is also a Martial Arts Master. Sairaorg can use the Balance Breaker of Regulus Nemea, one of the Longinus whom he encountered by luck when its previous host was killed. His Balance Breaker, "Regulus Rey Leather Rex" (獅子王の剛皮（レグルス・レイ・レザー・レックス） Regurusu Rei Rezā Rekkusu), is a sub-species that creates a Golden Lion Armor and increases his powers drastically. Quotes Trivia *Sairaorg is the only Pure-Blooded Devil to own a Sacred Gear. *Sairaorg's peerage consist mainly of Devils that are scorned by other Devils, therefore they are thankful to Sairaorg for accepting them and are very loyal to him and supports his dreams of becoming a Satan to the fullest. *Sairaorg made a brief cameo appearance in episode 12 of the anime as one of the guests attending Riser Phenex's engagement party. References Category:Characters Category:Devil Category:King Category:Bael Clan Category:72 Pillars Category:Male Characters